Colorado Springs - Lake
|length = |turns = 15 |type = Dirt |games = Gran Turismo Sport}}Colorado Springs - Lake is a fictional dirt circuit in Gran Turismo Sport. The track is unusual in that there is hardly a moment where you can keep you foot down hard. The track has very few straights, and what ones it does have among the numerous turns are remarkably short. As a result, the track is more of a test of throttle control as it is car control; simply slamming down on the accelerator will prove problematic and only serve to make controlling the car more difficult - if not impossible. This is a circuit that requires a delicate touch and precise throttle work to achieve a fast time. The track can be raced at Twilight, Sunrise, Daytime, Evening, Sunset and Night. Events Driving School *Lesson 46: Master consecutive corners on dirt: 3 **'Gold': 0:21.200 **'Silver': 0:22.000 **'Bronze': 0:23.200 GT League *F-150 Survival; Race 3 - 3 laps *Gr. B Rallycross; Race 5 - 7 laps Mission Challenge *3-2: Turn with the throttle! Dirt time attack **Sector King; Ford Mustang Gr.B Rally Car ***This is a short battle staged on a dirt track. The key to the challenge is the tight corner. Control your slide and exit quickly! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 2nd ****'Bronze': 3rd *4-6: Colorado Springs Gr.B Night Race; 2 Laps **Race; Toyota 86 Gr.B Rally Car ***A Gr.B race through Colorado Springs at night! Use the few markers you can find to trace precise lines and overtake. ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 3rd ****'Bronze': 5th Layout & Sectors Sector 1 The section immediately after starting will be a series of corners with ups and downs. The key to setting a good split here will be to maintain high speed using the wide track width to your advantage. Turn 1 has a reversed bank, and there is a tendency for players to hit the left hand wall. Make sure to decelerate adequately before the corner entry. Turn 5, with a view of the lake on the left, becomes a descent from the mid corner, making it easy to end up drifting towards the outer side. Enter the corner by turning the car hard sideways, and after getting over the crest of the descent, return to a straight orientation and regain traction. Sector 2 In sector 2, you will encounter even tighter corners than the previous one. After clearing turn 6 on the inside, immediately start braking towards the inside of the next corner. Turn 7 has a jumping spot, and if you go wide it will take time to return to the inside, causing you to lose time. Make sure to keep to the inside by controlling your throttle. Start your motions to the left before riding over the hump, and enter turn 8. Set your apex just beyond the yellow markers on the inside. At the hard perpendicular turn 9, avoid sliding the car as much as possible and go through in a straight line. Turn 10 also has a large bump mid corner. Make sure to keep to the inside. Afterwards, you will be greeted by consecutive jumping spots before the tracks narrows. As you accelerate, all the while turning towards the right, the car will jump at the various crests along the way. Make sure you straighten the car out when entering these jumping spots so that the balance of the car is not disturbed. At turn 12, after making the 3rd jump, decelerate in a straight line and turn tight around the corner. The car will jump again in the midst of this, so you will need to find a level of speed where you will not be thrown to the outside. The track width also narrows her at the exit, and you will need to be careful not to slide the car too much and end up hitting the wall. Sector 3 Sector 3 is mostly set within a narrow track, confined by walls and gutters on the side of the road. It is recommended that players take this section slowly at first, and gradually build up their pace until they reach a limit that is fast yet comfortable for them. Making contact with the walls will cause a large loss of time, so make sure to keep in the center of the track. Turn 15 is the final corner, and it is easy to end up going too wide through it. Make sure to control your speed, and follow along the edge of the grass on the inside of the corner. If navigated successfully, the player will reach the finish line. Replay Demo Category:Tracks Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:Rally Circuits Category:American Circuits